hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Requiem
Requiem is the 13th and final mission of Hitman: Blood Money. History Tracked by enemy operatives and law enforcement, 47 went to his hideout, where he was abruptly visited by Diana, who proposed a plan to help them escape the Franchise. As 47 began to read the briefing he was given, Diana injected him with a syringe. After a brief struggle, 47 succumbed to the serum and collapsed, apparently dead, whereas Diana left the site. Diana, Alexander Leland Cayne (the former FBI director devoted to stopping 47), and reporter Rick Henderson attended 47's funeral, with Cayne welcoming Diana to the Franchise. After Cayne and Henderson walked away, Diana placed 47's Silverballers on his chest, and, after she applied her lipstick, she kissed him on the lips - which applied the antidote for the fake-death serum she injected him with. Diana then left the church, and blocked the gates behind her. 47 awoke moments before his own cremation and eliminated all 13 witnesses, including Cayne and Henderson. 47 then escaped the "funeral" to continue working as a hit man. Mission Briefing Objectives • Alexander Leland Cayne • Rick Henderson • Priest • All witnesses Weapons Firearms *AMT Hardballer - 47 Automatically starts with it. * SLP .40 - On the majority of Cayne's bodyguards. * MP7 - On some of Cayne's bodyguards. * Custom 1911 - On Cayne himself. Melee weapons * Stilleto - On the black bodyguard with facial hair. * Kitchen knife - In shed. * Screwdriver - In shed. * Hedge Cutter - In shed. * Shovel - In shed. * Hammer - In shed. Trivia * This is the second mission in Blood Money in which the loading screen does not show the targets of the mission. The first one is Flatline, although that one shows the VIP of the mission. in Requiem]] * This is the only mission in Blood Money in which 47 does not wear his usual Suit, being instead dressed in white for his cremation. * This mission has the only instances of 47 using profanity, as he yells "Bitch!" at Diana after she poisons him. * One of the agents in the crowd carries not only a stiletto, but also sometimes tosses an RU-AP mine at 47 as a grenade. * An alternate ending is present if the player does not refill 47's health bar with the movement controls -- the antidote to the fake-death serum apparently fails to work, and 47 is cremated, forever eliminating any chance of a functioning clone being produced. * Everyone except you in map will be marked as target, regardless of the difficulty. This is unique in the Hitman series as well, although Redemption at Gontranno only contains VIPs and targets. * If the witnesses attempt to escape, 47 kills them at the front gate, which Diana locked when she left. * The church is supposed to resemble Jubilee Church in Rome, although there are differences in the layout, and the in-game church seems to be somewhere on the American upper east coast. It is also possible that the church is based on the private chapel of the "Palácio da Alvorada," Brazil's presidential palace. * This is the only mission in Blood Money in which poison or sedative syringes are not used. * This is the only mission in Blood Money that doesn't have any available disguises. * Requiem is the only mission in Blood Money where 47 doesn't have the Fiber Wire in his inventory. * Despite the short length of this mission, it has the most melee weapons (including shovel, screw driver, hammer, etc.) of any Hitman mission to date, excluding Hitman: Absolution. * Requiem is the first time in the series 47 has had black targets, as a few of Cayne's bodyguards are African-American. * Requiem is the only mission in Blood Money from where weapons cannot be collected for use in other missions and in the Hideout. They can be collected in Death of a Showman by placing them in the ICA Crate. Category:Hitman: Blood Money missions